The Hypothetical Conjecture of Triumph
by mysticblue17
Summary: DRABBLE  After Chloe pulls Oliver out of his darkness, he is surprised by the appearance of the Justice League. Together, they take some time to blow off some steam through playing a game of what if.  set after Roulette


Title: The Hypothetical Conjecture of Triumph

Author: mystic_blue17

Summary: [DRABBLE] After Chloe pulls Oliver out of his darkness, he is surprised by the appearance of the Justice League. Together they take some time to blow off some steam through playing a game of what if. (set after Roulette)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profits from writing about them. Well other than the constant stimulus from them and the plot bunnies that they inspire.

**A/N**: I think that I will have to start winding down on the writing. I might be able to sneak one after work tomorrow. But school starts up again on Monday. So here is my silly little fic (borderline crack-y) to lighten me up before school.

* * *

The night after Oliver's return and confrontation with Chloe, he went to watchtower to get his costume for patrol.

"Chloe?" the hallway before watchtowers door were bright. It was likely that Chloe was there despite the late hour.

She answered him as he walked through the double doors. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to grab my gear and a new comm link before I went on patrol later"

"Sure come in for a minute" Her smile a mile wide. He looked for the reason why she was grinning.

That was answered by the several bodies of the Justice League sitting around watchtower eating dinner. She announced his arrival quickly. "Guys, guess who I found?"

Victor brushed off his hands and slapped him on the back when he was in range. "Ollie. Hey man its good to see you"

"Hey Bossman." predictably enough Bart was beside an empty chair presumably Chloe's spot.

"I didn't realize you guys were still in town"

A voice came from behind "And a lady. Yea we are leaving in the morning."

"Dinah. It's good to see all of you again."

"Good to see you upright again Oliver." The emotions were just tipping from a happy gathering of friends into a concerned intervention.

Chloe quickly stepped in. "Okay so what are we on?" This was the time for the group to relax together for once, not think the past. She resumed her seat beside Bart and made a hand motion for Oliver to sit beside her on the table.

Victor followed the cue easily. "So I'm thinking that we should vote Ollie off first."

"Whoa whoa I just got here. What are we voting for and why am I first?"

"_Survivor_. Come on Boss. That TV game show where you have to survive on an island and the winner gets a million dollars."

AC piped in. "Heroes vs. villains, of course"

"Right. How could I doubt that for a second? So why am I getting kicked off the island first?"

"Please. Why would you need another million dollars?" Dinah pointed out correctly.

"Touche."

"Wait a second. Let's think this through. I think Ollie should stay on." AC countered

"I mean he has done this before. Sorry buddy. But out there experience really matters."

With a small pat to his knee, Chloe voiced her support for that plan of action. "Hmm that's true. So then who is our first vote then?"

The room stopped to contemplate the choices. The guys glance at each other and with a slight nod they announce their choice

"Dinah."

"Hey!"

"Sorry birdie. But you have to admit you aren't the more restful gal." Victor said voicing the thoughts for the others. "Really they spend a lot of time together on that island. You would get so annoyed with us. It's really a good thing for you to vote you off."

Dinah was visibly put out. "That is just so … rude"

"We are assuming that we are going to annihilate the villains in the games and proceed to merge as just us?" Chloe questioned the group. The choruses of yes rang through. "Well at least you get to be on the jury, Dinah. And I do believe that the eliminated survivors go to a cushy hotel afterwards."

Bart asked pushing the conversation forward. "So who is next?"

"Well I guess it would really depend on who was in an alliance together." said Victor

"I'm with 'licious"

"Like we needed you to say that. Of course Oliver would side with Chloe"

"How do we know that?" asked Oliver, carefully neither confirming or denying.

"They have each other's backs. Plus they are the only two non-enhanced people on the team. That commonality binds people." Victor rationalized.

"Alright so I guess that means that I'm with the Nemo and the Chosen One." He let that sink in. "Oh come on guys."

Chloe didn't find any sympathy for him. "What are you so mad about? You are on the winning team. In fact, you are probably going to the final three maybe even two depending on Clark's short attention span."

"WHAT?" Oliver and Bart were offended by that.

Oliver turned his head to her "You know we were still in the game right?"

"Pssht. As if we would make it to the end. You already have a target on your back. I can only assume that there is some sort of rule that binds the players to actual island. That means that as soon as we lost a challenge Bart would be out of there on a food run. And that leaves me all alone against their alliance. There is no way around that one."

"Oh."

"If it helps any Chloe, it's not that we would feel awful about voting you off. But none of us would win against you."

"I appreciate the thought but I get it. This game is all about strategy and numbers. That's why I'm sure that AC is going to win."

"YEA. Take that, Robocop!"

" Chloelicious, you are breaking hearts all over the place here."

"Well I'm just saying that I would vote AC because he would use the money for a good cause Plus he is Aquaman. He has to win survivor if there is any logic at all in the world."

With the conversation winding down, Oliver had to leave. He and Chloe quickly got his things.

"Should I be worried about how much the team knows about _Survivor_?Victor especially."

"Naw. Vic just watches reality show because he has a lot of downtime considering his programs and there is always a lot of it." she chuckled over the conversation. "Good luck on your patrol. Clark is probably going to be around sometime later tonight. But the rest of the gang is going to lay low tonight."

"Right. Thanks Chloe."

"I'll be listening if you need me."

"Of course because you and me are on the same team right?"

"Exactly." She turned and walked back to the room. As she was shutting the doors to main room, he could hear her strike up the conversation again.

"So what game next? "

"Not the bachelor, Bart. Stop it. No I do not accept that rose!"

**

* * *

A/N**: This was inspired by the latest season of _Survivor_. Did anyone see Fabio as the winner? It led me to this hypothetical wondering of which of the superfriends would win game shows. And yes I may have made the title very fancy to compensate for the silliness of the actual fic(it also feels like the title of _the Big Bang Theory episode_). Read and Review!

Scroll down for another little tidbit that I could not resist writing.

_A few months later, Chloe received a delivery of roses from one, Oliver Queen._

_The symbolism was not lost on her. _

_She couldn't help but grin as she accepted the package. 'Happy Valentine's Day indeed.'_


End file.
